


Cold

by JenJo



Series: 12 Days of SteveTony [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 12 Days of SteveTony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'12 Days of SteveTony' from Dailysuperhusbands on Tumblr.<br/>Day 2: Cold.<br/>The latest villain of the day creates a virus, intending to infect the entire team. Only Tony is rendered ill by this virus.<br/>At first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This one ended up a bit longer than the previous one. This was fun to write.

"Cold," Tony mumbled, head resting on his arms. The Avengers were enjoying a traditional post-battle meal. The Avengers minus Tony, at least.  
"What was that?" Steve asked, a smile on his face where he sat across from Tony. Tony lifted up his head, narrowing his eyes at Steve.  
"I have a cold," he grumbled, before dropping his head back down onto his arms.  
"Better not let the bad guys know," Clint said around the food in his mouth.  
"Better not let them know what?" Steve asked.  
Clint swallowed before replying. "That all it takes to get rid of the 'Invincible' Iron Man is to give him a cold."  
The table shared a laugh, causing Tony to look up at them all.  
"This is not funny."  
"It's a little bit funny Tony," Steve smiled.  
"Why am I the only one who got the cold anyway?" Tony looked around at the team.  
"Serum."  
"Asgardians do not suffer from Midgardian ailments."  
"The Other Guy has some beneficial side effects."  
Tony turned to the two 'normal' members of the team. "And you two? Why weren't you caught by this thing?"  
Clint and Natasha shared a look, shrugged, then turned to face Tony simultaneously.  
"SHIELD." Natasha answered. When Tony raised an eyebrow in question, Clint explained.  
"They have a prevention for colds."  
"But this isn't your average cold!" Tony threw up his hands in dismay. "This was manufactured! By a mad scientist! No way SHIELD could have been prepared for it."  
Clint shrugged, and turned his attention back to his food. Natasha gave Tony a look before returning to her food.  
"SHIELD is prepared for everything," Tony muttered, before putting his head back on his arms.  
"Is there any way to obtain treatment for Tony?" Steve asked Natasha. She shook her head.  
"It was an experimental drug, years ago. Wasn't one hundred per cent effective, so they scrapped it. This cold though? Should be gone within the week."  
"A week is seven days too long," Tony grumbled into his arms. Steve reached a hand underneath the table, and rubbed Tony's leg.  
"It'll be alright."  
"Easy for you lot to say."  
Steve rolled his eyes fondly, before standing up from the table. He walked around the table, pulled out Tony's chair, and lifted him up into his arms.  
"What?" Tony questioned, looking at Steve.  
"Bed rest is the best cure, right?"  
"Maybe in the thirties."  
"Would you rather sit here watching us all eat?"  
"... No."  
"So stop complaining," Steve smiled as he began walking to the elevator.  
"Never gonna stop complaining."  
"I know you won't. It really is charming."  
"You're only saying that because you are immune."  
"Maybe."  
As the elevator doors closed, Clint said, "You know, it is kinda disturbing when those two forget that the rest of us can see them."  
"Everything about this place is disturbing to you," Natasha replied.  
"True," Clint shrugged, continuing to eat. "Though I am glad that I don't have to suffer through such a debilitating illness."  
"I am sure you remember what a cold was like," Bruce said from down the table. "Always seems worse than it is at the time."  
"True, still. I am glad that that scientist wasn't smart enough to create an illness that will infect the rest of us."  
"Agreed," was chorused from the remaining Avengers. They continued to eat in silence for a few minutes, before Clint looked at the elevator.  
"You think it's safe to say that they're not coming back?"  
Natasha rolled her eyes, before pushing Steve's untouched food towards Clint.  
"Thanks."

~~~~~

One week later, Tony stood with a smile on his face, looking down at the four Avengers who had all come down with a worse form of the virus than he had had. (Thor was off world.) They were each in varying stages of dozing, lying or sitting on the couches in the communal lounge.  
"Turns out the scientist didn't actually fail," Tony smiled.  
"Shut up Stark," Clint grumbled from his spot, curled up in a pile of blankets.  
"Oh, don't worry. It'll be gone within a week."  
Steve stood up from his spot on the couch; Tony walked over to stand in front of him.  
"And where do you think you are going?"  
"The gym."  
Tony shook his head. "No way. Bed rest is the best cure, remember?"  
Steve rolled his eyes. "This is different."  
"Nope. Now, I can't just pick you up, but I can push you," Tony walked around behind Steve, and began to push him towards the elevator. Steve allowed it, too tired to really put up any resistance. Tony turned to look over his shoulder. "That goes for all of you. Bed rest, best cure."  
"Shut up," Clint rolled over, burying his head into the couch pillow. Tony laughed.  
"You are enjoying this way too much," Steve said once they were in the elevator. Tony shrugged, before wrapping his arms around Steve's shoulders.  
"Maybe a little," he said into Steve's ear. Steve let his head drop onto Tony's shoulder.  
"You sure you can't get the cold again?"  
"Yep. Had JARVIS check. My body is immune to this particular strain."  
"Good."  
The elevator arrived at their floor, and the pair pulled apart. Tony took hold of Steve's hand, pulling him toward the bedroom.  
Steve took off his clothes, before getting into the bed. He looked up at Tony.  
"Not getting in?"  
"You need to rest."  
Steve rolled his eyes. "Was the plan. Nothing stopping you from staying here though. Please?"  
Tony sighed, before lying down next to Steve. Steve rolled over, burying his head into Tony's shoulder.  
"Thank you."  
"No problem."  
The pair lay in silence, before Steve sat up.  
"What?" Tony asked.  
"What happens if someone chooses now to attack? There's no one to defend the place."  
Tony smiled, before pulling Steve back down. "Don't worry about it. I sorted something out."  
"Sorted something out?" Steve asked.  
Tony ran a hand over Steve's back. "Shush, don't worry. Rest, the place will still be here in the morning."

~~~~~

"Who are you meant to be?" Villain of the day asked, continuing to pull out wires.  
Sam rolled his eyes, before pulling out his guns. (Non-lethal tranqs, courtesy of SHIELD.)  
"Falcon. You may have heard of me. Now, step away from the generator."  
The villain looked up, before looking back at the wires. "Falcon? Never heard of you. And don't falcons fly? Besides, you don't scare me."  
"Maybe this will," a repulsor blast shot the villain away from the generator, knocking him out. Sam walked over, putting away his guns. He poked the villain with a toe.  
"Out cold. Thanks," Sam turned to Rhodey, who had lifted his face plate up and gave Sam a smile.  
"No problem."  
"You know, when Stark called up and asked if I wanted to be an Avenger, this is not what I had in mind."  
Rhodey smiled again. "The first thing that you need to know about Tony, is that he's not always up front with what he wants."  
Sam nodded. "Good to know."  
{Falcon, War Machine. You're needed over by the main fountain in the gardens. Someone's trying to flood the city with it.} Maria Hill's voice came over their radios.  
"Acknowledged," Rhodey said, before dropping the face plate. "Race you there?"  
Sam extended his wings, before running off and jumping off the building. Rhodey shook his head, before taking off after him.  
"Unfair!" Sam called into the radio as Rhodey flew past him.  
"The joys of a flying suit," Rhodey replied.  
"How much longer do we get the privilege of being the pair of Avengers?"  
"Tony reckons within a week we should have some more help."  
"This will be an interesting week."  
"This'll be a week of you arriving to places too late."  
Sam landed next to Rhodey, who had already subdued the perpetrator.  
"Is this how it's gonna be?" Sam asked, shaking his head.  
"This is how it's gonna be," Rhodey said through the speaker, before flying off again.  
Sam shook his head, before flying off after Rhodey, thinking that this might actually be kinda fun.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jenjo93


End file.
